Mas Allá de las Circunstancias
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Un poderoso daiyoukai, la hija de un terrateniente y un simple encuentro que los enlazará hasta el final de sus días. Una historia de amor imposible, donde se arriesgará más de lo que se demuestra. InunoTaishoxIzayoi. ACTUALIZACIÓN capítulo 3 con LEMON
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashii y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _._ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Más Allá de las Circunstancias**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Prólogo**

Estaba sentada en su habitación con la mirada entristecida enfocando sus orbes café a un punto inexistente. Ya no podía disimular su cansancio debido al encierro y sobreprotección de su familia. De sus diecinueve años de vida, solo ocho pudo saber lo que significaba el término "libertad".

Ahora solo parecía una hermosa ave enjaulada, a la espera de que algún descuidado deje la portezuela abierta y así poder desplegar sus alas.

La libertad era lo único que ansiaba y su padre, un poderoso terrateniente, impedía el cumplir de su deseo por el peligro que representaban los youkais que podían llegar a merodear la zona.

Pero ya no más. En sus días anteriores, fue estudiando, analizando el terreno que la rodeaba y lo descubrió. Un pequeño pasaje que daba al bosque que, debido a las bajas temperaturas, se encontraba cubierto de nieve. El invierno podía ser peligroso, y si se le sumaban aquellas bestias de las que escuchó, era peor todavía, pero ya no daba más.

Sin que sea vista por sus padres o por los soldados que rondaban en el palacio, en especial por Takemaru que siempre le hacía compañía y la sacaba sonrisas. Suspiró olvidándose de todo y, cubierta por una gruesa capa que la abrigaba, se acercó a la parte de la muralla que sabía que tenía un defecto importante para ella: una de las maderas estaba suelta y podía moverla con un poco de dificultad.

Hizo el esfuerzo necesario y corrió el obstáculo lo suficiente como para poder salir o reacomodarla desde el otro lado. Y eso pasó.

Sintió que sus piernas le temblaban debido a la emoción. El bosque repleto de enormes árboles estaba ahí solo para ella. Sonrió mientras sentía como una lágrima recorría su sonrosada mejilla. AL fin estaba fuera, al fin era libre. Comenzó a caminar decidida a conocer la zona. No tenía mucho tiempo y tampoco quería arriesgarse tanto debido a los peligros.

Sus pasos eran calmos. Sentía el frío en sus pies ya que la nieve los llegó a cubrir, afortunadamente tuvo la idea de abrigarlos y protegerlos. Veía, cada vez que suspiraba, como su respiración formaba vapor al salir de su boca. Por momentos usaba eso para reírse un poco. Su sonrisa estaba constantemente presente y su larga y lacio cabello negro s mantenía oculto por la capucha de su abrigo. Era anónima, desconocida en esas partes.

Luego de alrededor de media hora de caminata, sintió que ya debía volver. No tenía un buen presentimiento y eso la inquietaba.

-Oye tú - escuchó la carrasposa voz de un hombre y se detuvo nerviosa - Si tú, muéstrate.

Poco a poco fue girando, mostrando su hermoso rostro con rasgos delicados y rosados labios. Allí fue cuando vio que el desconocido venía acompañado por otros tres hombres. Los cuatro vestían ropas rotas por batallas, estaban acompañados por sus espadas y algunas armas de corto alcance, además de que no se molestaron en ocultar sus miradas lascivas al ver a la hermosa mujer.

-Disculpen si los molesté, ya me iba - se excusó tratando de huir disimuladamente.

-Eres hermosa - dijo otro de los extraños - No nos molestaría tu presencia - sonrió de una manera que la hizo sentir asqueada.

-Lamento rechazar su invitación señor, pero debo regresar a mi hogar. Deben estar buscándome - inclinó su cabeza en señal de despedida y emprendió su marcha, solo que no esperaba una cosa.

Una mano se acercó rápidamente y le arrebató su capa. Exponiendo su yukata rosa con detalles de flores rosas. Esta vestimenta lucía su delicado y torneado cuerpo. Otro de los cuatro la tomó de su brazo derecho y la jaló con violencia para acercarla.

-En verdad eres hermosa - rio grotescamente.

-Por favor, déjenme ir - suplicó mientras sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas - Mi familia debe estar buscándome.

-No te preocupes - le habló el de menor estatura del grupo, que a su vez era el mas regordete - Nosotros te cuidaremos - sonrió de manera libidinosa - Claro que lo haremos si nos complaces a nosotros.

-No - foncejeó.

Se sentía asustada e impotente. Toda su vida le habían advertido que los demonios eran el mayor peligro en la vida. Pero no eran youkais, ni siquiera hanyous los que la estaban atacando. Eran simples bandidos, simples mortales, simples humanos.

Sintió como poco a poco iban soltando el obi de su vestimenta y como acariciaban sin cuidado sus pechos entre los cuatro. Lloraba desesperada.

-Por favor, déjenme en paz - rogaba.

-¿Y desperdiciar una belleza como la tuya? - cuestionó uno enojado, atemorizándola - Debes estar de broma.

El suplicio siguió unos segundos más, hasta que una presencia de la que no se percataron los interrumpió.

-Creo que la señorita les pidió que la dejen tranquila - aquella voz sonaba demandante y autoritaria, pero la joven la sintió tranquilizadora, como una vía de salvación.

Todos dirigieron la mirada hacia la silueta que se acercaba con calma cada vez más hasta que pudieron divisar sus rasgos.

Cabellos largos y plateados, atados en una cola alta, mirada seria y fría decorada por unas hermosas orbes doradas, tez morena y dos marcas moradas, una a cada lado de sus mejillas. Era alto y se notaba su cuerpo bien trabajado a pesar de la ropa que traía. Tenía encima de sus ropas una armadura que lo protegía y una estola, sumado a que estaba armado de una espada que parecía sumamente peligrosa.

-Si eres listo, te irás por donde viniste - le contestó altanero uno de los bandidos.

-Si tú eres listo seguirás tu propio consejo - lo miró de arriba hacia abajo - Aunque dudo que la inteligencia sea una de tus virtudes.

-¿Qué dices? - le preguntó molesto amenazando con desenfundar la espada.

-Escúchenme - dijo el mas regordete, allí tanto la joven como el recién llegado descubrieron que él era el líder - Lo mataremos y luego seguimos con nuestro asunto - miró de reojo a la pelinegra que solo sintió un horrible escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal - ¡Ataquen!

Rápidamente, sacaron las espadas de su funda y se abalanzaron sobre el peli plata. La de ojos café corrió la mirada temerosa del resultado del ataque y solo escuchó el quejido de sus cuatro atacantes. Sin pensarlo, volvió su mirada al frente y se encontró con una escena que la sorprendió: los cuatro bandidos yacían inertes sobre la nieve mientras que el de ojos dorados permanecía parado sin haberse movido del lugar y con la mano levantada.

Allí ella vio sus uñas. "No, son garras o eso parecen" se corrigió internamente y sus orejas que iban en punta. La calma que el sujeto mostraba era densa. Fue allí donde lo dedujo.

-Eres un youkai - susurró y luego observó como sus orbes ámbar se dirigieron hacia ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿ Te lastimaron? - preguntó de manera fría, pero al mismo tiempo amable.

-Estoy... Estoy bien - respondió - ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Inu no Taisho - contestó sin sacarle la mirada de encima - ¿Y tú?

-Akishino* - dijo - Izayoi Akishino.

Ninguno parecía molestarse en correr la vista, hasta que el frío comenzó a actuar sobre el cuerpo de la muchacha. Acomodó sus ropas y cuando se dispuso a buscar su abrigo, descubrió al youkai sosteniéndolo frente a ella.

-Un gusto conocerte...Izayoi.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

*Akishino es un apellido de la familia imperial japonesa que encontré en Wikipedia.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Aquí está mi primera fanfic en este fandom. Tengo 22 historias de las cuales 21 son de Saint Seiya, así que este es un cambio brusco para mí.

¿Qué les parece? Tenía esta historia en mi mente desde el año pasado, pero fui acumulando tantas fanfics que la fui dejando de lado hasta que ahora me dio un ataque y comencé a redactarla.

¿Me dejarían sus reviews con sus comentarios? En verdad para mí es muy importante ya que, como dije arriba, este cambio de fandom es muy brusco para mí. De paso, si les gusta Saint Seiya, estoy actualizando dos historias, así que pasen y léanlas :D

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego n-n


	2. Hipnosis

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashii y a quien mas corresponda.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _._ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Más Allá de las Circunstancias**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 1: Hipnosis**

Con sus orbes doradas, estudiaba todo el terreno nevado desde una enorme rama de un árbol, donde descansaba luego de cazar. Todo estaba tranquilo. "Como siempre". El frío impedía que los humanos recorran esas tierras ya que podía ser peligroso para ellos. O eso creyó.

Un aroma dulce, floral, lo atrajo. Con ayuda de su olfato, buscó al ser humano responsable de su distracción. Entonces la encontró. A pesar de estar cubierta por esa gruesa capa, que tal vez la cubría del clima, supo desde el primer momento que era una joven. Lo que no esperó fue el sentimiento de atracción que lo atravesó cuando, sin que ella lo supiese, le mostró su delicado rostro decorado por una dulce sonrisa. Era hermosa.

Por algún motivo que tal vez quería desconocer, el gran daiyoukai comenzó a seguirla para cuidar su seguridad. La vio reírse cada vez que resbalaba, cuando acariciaba a los pequeños animales que se mostraban ante ella, cuando jugaba con el vapor que provocaba su aliento. No podía sacarle su mirada de encima.

De repente algo le robó su atención. Un grupo de desconocidos se acercó peligrosamente a la joven que al principio no pareció notarlos hasta que la llamaron. Decidió esperar a ver qué sucedía. Tal vez se terminarían yendo rápido. Pero no fue así. Sintió quela sangre le hirvió en cuanto vio que la atacaban dispuestos a abusar de ella.

Casi por instinto, se acercó lentamente y los llamó:

-Creo que la señorita les pidió que la dejen tranquila.

Los bandidos le contestaron con amenazas y él trató de persuadirlos, después de todo no quería asustar a la joven que trataba de ocultar su cuerpo con sus ropas luego del ataque. Pero no pudo convencerlos de irse y ellos se lanzaron a él. No le costó mucho eliminarlos, después de todo eran simples humanos que se creían superiores.

-Eres un youkai - escuchó, aunque supuso que lo dijo para ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaron? - preguntó. En verdad se había preocupado por la chica que lo miraba con sus ojos café, aunque por supuesto, superficialmente, no lo demostraba.

-Estoy... Estoy bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Inu no Taisho - se apresuró en contestarle. Esa humana lo hacía actuar de manera poco usual en él - ¿Y tú?

-Akishino. Izayoi Akishino.

El demonio no podía sacar su mirada de la de ella. Parecía hipnotizado. Su belleza era tan delicada, no parecía ser mala persona, su dulce voz lo atraía. Maldición, tenía que pensar en su esposa, en su hijo. Tal vez era algo del momento.

De repente vio como un temblor apareció en el torneado cuerpo de la castaña y como ella buscaba eliminarlo al terminar de acomodar sus ropas. El youkai divisó la capa que anteriormente la cubría del frío y la tomó en sus manos para ofrecérsela. Nuevamente, café y dorado chocaron.

-Un gusto conocerte...Izayoi - gesticuló.

-El gusto es mío Inu no Taisho - agarró la pesada tela y sus manos se rozaron.

Fue cálido y electrizante, parecía como si ninguno quisiera perder ese pequeño contacto físico que tuvieron. Pero el frío la invadía cada vez más y más, por lo que se apresuró en vestirse con la capa.

-Muchas gracias por salvarme - le dijo, demostrando un leve sonrojo.

-No me agradezcas, sentí que era mi deber. Además... - pensó como seguir - Además debo disculparme por lo que te hice presenciar.

Ella sonrió levemente sin entender el motivo. Inu no Taisho la miró de nuevo, sus ojos dorados se posaron sobre los labios rosados de ellas. Sacudió su cabeza levemente tratando de distraerse. Esa chica hizo en unos pocos minutos lo que a Irasue le costó años y años de esfuerzo: atraerlo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, eran unas malas personas y estaban dispuestos a hacer vaya uno a saber qué conmigo - sintió de nuevo un escalofrío, pero esta vez provocado por lo que acababa de decir. De no haber aparecido él, tal vez no llegaba a terminar ese día con vida.

-¿Vives lejos de aquí? - ella negó - Entonces permíteme acompañarte a tu hogar. Debes estar nerviosa y si sigues así podrías enfermarte por el mismo frío, lo mejor sería que regreses.

-Claro - contestó ella mostrando su sonrojo un poco más desarrollado.

Ese sujeto, ese youkai, se estaba preocupando por ella. Ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno que no era incómodo. Ella estaba unos centímetros detrás de él. Desde allí lo miraba. Era alto, tenía espalda ancha pero sin ser exagerada, su cabello que estaba atado en una coleta se mecía de acuerdo al ritmo de sus pasos. Tenía un rostro estoico pero, al mismo tiempo, atractivo. Y sus orbes doradas era lo que le más llamaba su atención. Parecían cálidos aunque demostrasen frialdad. Eran hipnóticos, sentía que si pudiera, podría pasar todo el día mirándolos embobada.

-Es por allí - dijo ella señalando un camino de pisadas que iban en dirección contraria a la de ellos.

El daiyoukai sintió una extraña tranquilidad al escucharla hablar. "Si, tal vez es algo del momento" pensó. Era inevitable no dejar de verla. Era una joven hermosa, por sus ropas dedujo que provenía de una familia de buen nivel. Pero su aroma era una fuerte distracción. Trató de ignorarla caminando unos pasos más delante que ella, pero no podía. El dulzor que emanaba su cuerpo hacía como de imán.

Lo que le extrañó, y en su interior gustó, fue que no parecía nerviosa a su lado. La veía tranquila, no la sentía con miedo. Eso era bueno, después de lo que pasó era mejor se estuviera así.

Unos minutos después sus ojos divisaron una enorme construcción. La mansión era enorme y estaba cubierta por enormes cercos de madera ancha. Ningún humano podría atravesarlos con facilidad, él sí. Sintió que habían muchos guardias, demasiados para lo normal. Con paso calmo, buscó la entrada.

-Espera - lo llamó y giró en dirección de ella - No puedo entrar por allí.

-¿Sucede algo? - enarcó una ceja intuyendo la explicación que iba a escuchar.

-Yo... - titubeó - Yo escapé de aquí, por eso no me pueden ver entrando.

-¿Cómo saliste? - preguntó sintiendo curiosidad.

-Por aquí - señaló una parte de la muralla que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia y movió un poco la madera. En cuanto Inu no Taisho vio que le costaba un poco moverla, la tomó delicadamente de la muñeca para detenerla y seguir con el trabajo él. Pero no pudo. Su piel era demasiado delicada, su mirada un tanto nerviosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios entreabiertos lo estaban volviendo loco.

Inconscientemente, se fue acercando a ella. Izayoi no hizo acto de moverse, se había quedado estática, esperando lo que venía. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado. Cada uno sentía cada vez más y más cerca la respiración del otro. Pero ese beso nunca llegó. Él se detuvo, entrando en razón. No podía hacerle eso a Irasue, menos con una humana.

Sin hablar, se alejó un poco y soltó su delicado brazo para después correr la madera que la joven trató de mover.

-No deberías confiarte mucho de estos lugares. No solo hay algunos bandidos que rondan la zona, sino que también hay demonios que atacan a los humanos sin pensarlo - advirtió mientras desviaba su mirada al bosque.

-Afortunadamente yo me encontré con uno que me salvó - sorprendido, posó sus ojos dorados en ella, que estaba sonriente mientras se movía en dirección al interior del palacio.

-Si quieres volver a salir, deberías llevar uno o dos escoltas.

-Es imposible eso, mis padres me quieren encerrada - se lamentó.

Inu no Taisho la estudió. No parecía mentir y, si lo pensaba bien, tenía sentido el por qué había escapado momentáneamente del lugar. Una idea cruzó su mente, una muy absurda, pero que tuvo la necesidad de expresarla.

-Búscame - ella abrió los ojos por la sorpresa - Yo te acompañaré.

-¿En verdad lo harías? - él asintió y ella sonrió - Muchas gracias.

-No hay por qué. Ahora deberías regresar - volvió a desviar su mirada - Como ya te dije, podrías enfermar y eso no te conviene. No te preocupes por esto - señaló la parte de la muralla que corrió - Tú ve tranquila que yo la acomodo.

-Tienes razón - aceptó - Muchas gracias y nos vemos Inu no Taisho.

-Nos vemos, Izayoi.

La vio correr en dirección a la mansión y corrió la madera. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Mejor dicho. ¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? Casi la besó. Y una parte de él se sentía enojado por no hacerlo, pero la otra se sentía culpable. Una humana, una simple humana hizo grandes estragos en él. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar en dirección al castillo.

Izayoi, sin ser vista, entró a su mansión y se encerró en su cuarto para poder ocultar la capa y las botas que abrigaban sus pies. Luego llamó a una de las sirvientas del lugar para que le prepare un baño caliente "porque necesitaba relajarse". En realidad necesitaba entrar en calor, su cuerpo lo pedía.

Una vez en el agua, que estaba aromatizada por aceites florales, no pudo evitar recordarlo. Un demonio que tranquilamente la podía asesinar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le salvó su vida. No solo eso, estuvo a punto de besarla. Y ella no se iba a negar, no iba a correr su rostro, iba a aceptarlo.

Se comenzó a preguntar como se sentirían sus labios sobre los de ella. No podía hacerse una idea ya que jamás fue tocada por un hombre en ese sentido. No es que no tuviera pretendientes, solo que ella los había rechazado y su padre no se molestaba por las decisiones de su querida hija, confiaba en el juicio de ella.

Acarició su muñeca, justo en el lugar que él le había sujetado. Su mano era cálida, totalmente opuesto al clima que había. Pero luego recordó que él se detuvo y se alejó.

-Tal vez tiene a alguien en su vida - susurró.

Era posible. Había escuchado que los demonios que tomaban forma similar a la de los humanos eran poderosos, y él lo parecía. Tal vez tenía una esposa y tenía sus responsabilidades. Sonrió al saber que él estaba dispuesto a hacer un espacio para ella. Era posible que nada funcione y que jamás lleguen a algo, pero al menos pasaría tiempo con él y fuera de su mansión.

* * *

Inu no Taisho llegó a su castillo mentalmente cansado. ¿Qué le había sucedido con esa muchacha? Había quedado encantado con ella por su mirada, su sonrisa, su aroma. ¡Y le había dicho que lo busque cada vez que ella quisiera salir! Pero no podía evitarlo, algo en ella lo atraía.

-Te tardaste - escuchó una voz femenina tras él mientras atravesaba el lujoso salón.

-Tuve algunas distracciones - no mentía, era cierto - Se requirió de mi ayuda.

-Ah, mi marido tan comprometido a ayudar a los habitantes de sus tierras. Tan responsable - el daiyoukai no sabía como tomarse ese comentario con tintes de sarcasmo.

-Iré a descansar - anunció y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Tan pensado estuvo el día, querido? - cuestionó antes de que atraviese una de las grandes puertas.

-Si - contestó con frialdad.

Ella no siguió la tensa conversación y lo vio marcharse a sus aposentos. Hacia tiempo habían perdido esa chispa que tenían, aunque suponía que tarde o temprano iba a suceder ya que lo de ellos empezó como un matrimonio arreglado y siguió con un gran trabajo de conquista de su parte.

Llevó su mano derecha a la curva que había entre su hombro y su cuello del lado izquierdo y acarició la cicatriz que tenía allí. Esa marca se la había hecho su marido el día que se unieron por primera vez. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar camino a uno de los jardines dispuesta a relajarse un poco. Caminaba con gracia y orgullo. Mantenía su frente en alto, mostrando superioridad a sus sirvientes que pasaban al lado de ella.

Tenía a su hijo y su posición. Estaba tranquila gracias a ello.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Primer capítulo! Tuve demoras y me disculpo por ello, pero tuve algunos problemas de inspiración, no solo con esta, sino que también con mis otras historias. Pero aquí está :D

¿Qué les parece? ¿Podrían dejarme su review? Así me pueden ayudar a mejorar, además de que siento que mi trabajo vale de algo n.n

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	3. Castigo

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _._ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D Link en mi perfil._

* * *

 **M** **ás Allá de las Circunstancias**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 2: Castigo**

-Inu no Taisho - llamó la joven.

La primavera estaba avanzada, el verano se acercaba. Debido al cambio de estaciones, las dificultades de Izayoi para escapar de su "prisión". Aun así, desde la primera vez no dejó de hacerlo. No solo por el simple hecho de que demostraba esa rebeldía que tanto disfrutaba, sino que también lo veía a él.

-Izayoi - la sorprendió apareciéndose de golpe, algo que él no pasó desapercibido - Lo siento.

-No te preocupes - rió - Muchas gracias por venir... De nuevo.

-Yo te había prometido acompañarte, ¿o lo olvidaste? No es necesario que me agradezcas.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. El daiyoukai iba detrás de ella, cuidando que ningún peligro la asechara. Disfrutaba de su compañía. Ella era una joven dulce, amable y pura. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada gentil. Era hermosa y él lo supo desde el primer momento.

¿Sentía que traicionaba a su esposa e hijo? Si, aunque nunca hizo algo malo mas que estar a punto de besarla, pero no podía negar que a veces se queda hipnotizado al verla. ¿Era deseo? No lo sabía, pero quería protegerla, estar a su lado para que nada malo le sucediese. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que nuevamente se había quedado mirándola fijo un buen rato. Pero no lo podía evitar, ella lo atraía.

-Inu no Taisho - lo llamó suavemente sacándolo de sus pensamientos - ¿A su esposa no le molesta que me acompañe?

-Tú no te preocupes por ello - contestó - Todo está bien.

¿Todo está bien? ¿En verdad? No, y él lo sabía. Si Irasue se enteraba de que estaba allí, acompañando a una humana, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Y Sesshomaru... Él era un asunto aparte. Pero no podía poner nerviosa a la castaña, ella estaba exenta de todo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la orilla de un río. Una vez allí, Izayoi se quitó su calzado y levantó su kimono, mostrando una porción de sus piernas para después hundirlas en el agua. Inu no Taisho solo se recostó en un árbol a unos metros de ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde la primera vez que la vio? Cerró sus ojos. Irasue no se merecía eso, pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Izayoi. Estaba metido en un lío muy grande y lo sabía.

De repente, unas presencias lo alertaron. Eran humanos, pero sus aromas se le hacían familiar y estaban cada vez mas cerca. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la joven, quien fue sorprendida al sentir como el demonio la alzaba en sus brazos y saltaba hacia uno de los grandes árboles, quedando escondidos entre las ramas.

Estaban muy cerca. Izayoi sintió la cálida respiración del daiyoukai en su cuello y como la aferraba con fuerzas entre sus brazos. Sintió que sus mejillas ardían. Estaba completamente apoyada en su cuerpo y no sabía como reaccionar, si moverse o si hablar. Pero decidió callarse cuando escuchó la cabalgata de unos caballos y luego divisó como ellos pasaban por allí siendo montados por los guardias de su castillo.

-IZAYOI - gritó un joven desde uno de los equinos.

-¿Takemaru? - susurró sorprendida.

Todo estaba mal. Si la estaban buscando era porque sabían que se había escapado. No podía permitir que le arrebaten su libertad, no de nuevo. Se sintió marearse de los nervios. Inu no Taisho de dio cuenta y la abrazó. Ya no la sostenía, solo la abrazaba para calmarla.

En cuanto sintió que ya no estaban cerca, descendió del árbol que les había servido de refugio.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó serio.

-S-si, solo que... - quería llorar - No voy a poder volver a salir - lloró, no pudo evitarlo - M-me voy a quedar encerrada para siempre y...

-Ya, tranquila - le sujetó el mentón para que lo mirase a los ojos y le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar, rosando levemente la piel con su garra sin dañarla - No permitiré que eso suceda.

-Muchas gracias - susurró mirándolo fijo.

No podían correr la mirada. Dorado con castaño chocaban sin poder prestar atención a otra cosa.

-Lamento no haberte avisado antes - dijo analizando su mirada.

-N-no hay problema.

-Deberías calzarte nuevamente, seguro regresarán.

-Si, debería.

Y sin que Inu no Taisho lo esperara, Izayoi envolvió su cuello con sus brazos para tirarlo hacia ella y lo besó. El demonio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no hizo acto de alejarse, al contrario, aceptó el gesto. Fue un beso delicado, tierno y cálido. El daiyoukai la abrazó para acercarla mas.

La joven no quería que ese beso se termine, lo había deseado desde el primer día. Pero tenía que tener un final. Separaron sus rostros lentamente, pero seguían abrazados.

-Yo... - se soltó - Yo lo siento - agachó su rostro y se sonrojó debido a la vergüenza. ¡Lo había besado! - N-no tendría que haber hecho eso. En verdad lo siento, espero que no...

-No te preocupes - le sonrió - Vamos.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al castillo. A diferencia de siempre, Izayoi marchaba detrás de él. Seguía muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho y sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas. Inu no Taisho, en cambio, estaba tranquilo. Estaba atento a sus alrededores, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Llegaron rápido al castillo y vieron que los soldados entraban y salían del lugar. La castaña suspiró sabiendo que estaría metida en grandes problemas. Comenzó a sollozar entristecida.

-Vas a estar bien - la animó - Si necesitas mi ayuda, solo llámame.

-Trataré de hablar con mis padres, si no logro convencerlos...

-Yo te ayudaré - acarició su mejilla y le dio un suave beso en sus labios - Te lo prometo.

-Muchas gracias.

Ambos se despidieron mientras ella caminaba y de a rato lo miraba de reojo. No quería que la alejaran de él. No quería que esos besos se convirtieran en recuerdos lejanos. Inu no Taisho la veía marcharse. No quería perderla, la quería cerca. Necesitaba protegerla sin saber por qué. Se giró y comenzó a tomar camino hacia su residencia.

No había tardado mucho a pesar de que iba a tranquilo. Los guardias abrieron rápidamente los grandes portones del palacio y pasó sin problemas. Cuando iba caminando, vio una silueta conocida que hubiera preferido no cruzarse ya que sabía lo que venía. Se detuvo y la figuro comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba él.

-Apestas - fue el frío comentario que su único hijo le había dedicado al pasar al lado suyo.

No contestó. Sabía que eso iba a suceder. Aunque diferenciaba su punto de vista, pero eso era obvio. Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos y el saber que su padre traía ese aroma encima suyo, no podía ser bueno. Suspiró y siguió hasta su habitación.

-Mi amado esposo ha honrado su hogar con su presencia - fue lo primero que escuchó. Ese comentario cargado del típico sarcasmo de su esposa le molestó -. Por lo que mis sentidos me indican, tardaste porque tuviste que ayudar a mas humanos en su vida diaria - ella sonrió - Oh, mi esposo tan bondadoso. Se preocupa por seres sumamente inferiores a él sin importar que muchos de ellos lo quieran ver muerto - llevó en un sobreactuado drama su mano a su frente.

-¿Quieres dejar tu ironía de lado por un segundo? - pidió.

-¿Quieres alejarte de esa humana de una vez por todas? - contraatacó, sonriendo satisfecha al ver el ceño fruncido de su esposo -. Veo que la respuesta de los dos es la misma.

-¿No dirás algo?

-No es necesario querido - se acercó y le acarició la mejilla -, porque no llegarás a nada con ella - se alzó en la punta de sus pies y lo besó suavemente en los labios, para luego alejarse y marcharse del lugar -. ¿Me harías el favor de bañarte ya mismo? Tienes el aroma de esa humana impregnado en todo tu cuerpo - cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

Inu no Taisho suspiró. Todo se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Alejarse de Izayoi? Imposible, no estaba entre sus opciones. Pero su familia también estaba allí. Debía pensar qué hacer con su vida...urgentemente.

* * *

-Señorita Izayoi, todos la estábamos buscando preocupados - le anunció un guardia cuando la vio entrar al castillo.

Y comentarios así fue escuchando hasta llegar donde sabía que estaban sus padres. Entró a la recepción del lugar y observó a su madre sentada con rostro preocupado y a su patriarca dando vueltas en el lugar nervioso.

-IZAYOI - se emocionó la mayor, de cabellos negros llegando a mitad de su espalda - ¿Dónde estabas? Nos preocupaste - la abrazó.

-Natsuki, déjala - sentenció el hombre.

-Pero Kaoru...

-Mamá - susurró interrumpiéndola. Ésta se corrió dándole paso para que quede en frente del antes mencionado - Padre yo... - el golpe de la mano del mayor chocando en la mejilla de la joven resonó en el salón.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan incompetente en salir y pasearte por el bosque? - gritó - Tu vida estuvo en peligro, pudiste...

-JAMÁS ESTUVE EN PELIGRO - interrumpió molesta - En todo momento tuve quien me protegía.

-¿A si? ¿Y quien es ese alguien? ¿No será alguno de los ineptos guardias que no supieron hacer correctamente su trabajo? - cuestionó cínico y molesto.

-¡NO! Él es... - se interrumpió, sabía que su confesión le podía traer problemas.

-¿Quién? - retó el hombre con mirada amenazante.

Izayoi no sabía que decir, si responder con la verdad o con una mentira. Cualquiera de las dos podía traerle problemas. Titubeó. Quería llorar. Maldición, lo necesitaba para tener mas valor. Pero él seguro estaba en su palacio con su familia. Y recordó ese "pequeño" detalle, él tenía familia, y aun así la besó.

-Yo... No puedo decirte papá - bajó la mirada -. Lo siento mucho.

-Eres una mentirosa.

-Kaoru, por favor, no seas duro con Izayoi - imploró la madre de la aludida.

-No. Incumplió una orden y hay que castigarla para que sepa respetarlas - la miró con ojos furiosos - No volverás a salir al exterior. Reforzaré la vigilancia y siempre tendrás un escolta - su hija empezó a llorar -. Entiende que hago esto por tu bien Izayoi. Ordenaré a Takemaru que te acompañe en todo momento...

Sin querer escuchar mas, salió corriendo del lugar directo hacia su habitación. Lo había perdido todo: su libertad, su felicidad...a él. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirada en su cama llorando, pero esta acción fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-¿Izayoi? Permiso.

-Takemaru, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre me envió, pero si no lo hubiera hecho, te habría venido a ver igual - se sentó en la cama - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No - sollozó -. Me sacaron mi libertad, ya no podré recorrer el bosque ni podré verlo... - calló al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando de más.

-¿A-a quién no podrás ver, Izayoi? - preguntó con un dejo de decepción.

-A nadie Takemaru - secó sus lágrimas, pero éstas seguían saliendo - A nadie.

El joven la abrazó y ella escondió su rostro entre la curva del hombro para seguir llorando. A Takemaru no le gustaba verla así, pero tampoco le gustó lo que había dicho. Había alguien en la vida de Izayoi, alguien ocupando el lugar que él tanto anhelaba. La presionó mas a él de manera posesiva.

-Izayoi, me gustas - le confesó.

-Tú también me gustas - le dijo al separarse para mostrarle una sincera sonrisa.

-Es que no entiendes Izayoi, yo... - la miró fijo - Yo te amo.

-Takemaru - susurró -. Yo... lo siento pero... - agachó la mirada - ...me duele decir que no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento.

-¿Hay alguien mas? - no recibió respuesta . ¿Es a quien no podrás volver a ver? - vio como cerraba sus delicadas manos en forma de puño - ¿Es quien te acompañaba en tus escapes?

-Sí, es él - lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Izayoi, ¿quién es? - se sentía frustrado.

-No puedo decirle a nadie, lo juro.

-Entonces qué sucede Izayoi - se levantó molesto - Por favor, te acompañaré donde sea, siempre estuve y estaré a tu lado, no permitiré que te falte algo - se arrodilló frente a ella - Serás una reina para mí. Solo te pido que me aceptes.

-Takemaru no me pongas en esta situación por favor - lloró.

-Izayoi...

-Te conozco desde que somos pequeños, tú me cuidaste en todo momento, siempre te preocupaste por mí y valoro mucho eso - suspiró -. Pero no eres tú a quien quiero en mi vida. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes y yo también lamento esto - se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta - Tu padre me dio orden de ser tu escolta, así que cuando quieras salir, solo manda a llamarme.

-Claro.

-Nos vemos luego, descansa - salió de la habitación enojado consigo mismo.

¿Qué había hecho de mal en todo ese tiempo que ella no lo vio de otra manera? Y sobre todo, ¿quién era esa persona que enamoró a Izayoi? ¿Por qué ella no podía decir quien era? Estaba molesto con todo.

De repente una idea cruzó su mente. Ese hombre era quien la ayudaba a escapar de su cárcel y darle la oportunidad de ser libre. Tal vez y si le daba la oportunidad, al otro día la castaña buscaría la forma de irse. Sonrió complacido. Era un avance.

* * *

Izayoi se mantenía mirando al techo de su cuarto, rogando que Inu no Taisho apareciera. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Tenía una familia de la cual ocuparse y muchas responsabilidades. Acarició sus labios y sonrió. Ese beso no lo olvidaría jamás en su vida.

De repente, sintió un pequeño ardor en su cuello, como si fuera un pinchazo. Como acto reflejo, estrelló una de sus manos en la dolencia y escuchó un pequeño quejido. Curiosa busco lo que sea que había aplastado, encontrándose con una pulga de aspecto humanoide.

-Ho-ola - dudó en saludar.

-Señorita, lamento haberme tomado el atrevimiento de beber de su sangre, pero la sentía muy tentadora - se disculpó.

-¿Quién y qué es usted? - seguía sorprendida por la situación.

-Mi nombre es Myoga y soy un demonio pulga y vivo para servir a mi amo Inu no Taisho.

-¡Inu no Taisho! - se emocionó.

-Así es señorita - se cruzó de brazos - El amo me pidió que vigile por su seguridad y que averigüe cual iba a ser tu situación luego de que supieras que te buscaban.

-¿Escuchó lo que dijo mi padre?

-Así es señorita Izayoi y creo que mi amo no estará feliz cuando se entere que él puso una mano encima suyo - negó con la cabeza. A él tampoco le gustó ver como la golpeaba.

-Por favor no le cuente sobre eso a Inu no Taisho - rogó - No quiero que se enfade - vio que pensaba, algo que le dio esperanzas y luego lo escuchó suspirar.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Mientras tanto, iré al palacio del amo a contarle su situación señorita Izayoi.

-Muchas gracias Myoga - lo hubiera abrazado, pero le era difícil por el tamaño -. Nos vemos y cuídese, no cometa ninguna locura.

-Yo no hago locuras - se defendió y recibió como respuesta la risa del anciano demonio que saltaba para irse del lugar.

Y lo entendió. Estaba casi a diario cerca de Inu no Taisho. Un demonio, lord de las tierras del oeste. Un demonio casado y con un hijo. Y ella lo besó, se besaron. Sí, era una locura muy grande.

Y se dio cuenta que necesitaba verlo.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Casi dos meses sin actualizar T-T Discúlpenme, pero tuve problemas con la universidad, con mi inspiración, con la PC, con la universidad de nuevo, personales y así hasta ahora T-T Pero, aquí está :D

A decir verdad, esta historia me cuesta mucho escribir y no es que tenga algo planeado ya que siempre improviso mis historias al ir redactándolas. Otro motivo por el que tardé.

¿Qué les parece? ¿Podrían dejarme su review y hacer a esta humilde escritora muy feliz? :D

LES COMENTO! El mes pasado, el Foro Hazme el amor realizó el reto Halloween 2015... Y MI HISTORIA SALIO GANADORA! Gané con mi fic " **Bloody Love** " :D Ahora estoy participando del reto de la Pareja Ideal con mi otra historia " **Erotic Dream** ", así que si se pasan por el foro y leen no solo mi historia sino todas las demás que son una mejor que la otra (hay varias que me pasan por encima xD) sería genial :D

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Trataré de actualizar rápido, aunque es un poco difícil ya que tengo mas historias por actualizar x-x Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	4. Encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _._ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D Link en mi perfil._

 **Esta historia fue escrita exclusivamente para "Fanfiction . Net"**

* * *

 **Más Allá de las Circunstancias**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 3: Encuentro**

-Amo Inu no Taisho - saludó la pulga luego de esperar varios minutos por una reunión con el gran demonio -. Le traigo noticias.

-Por favor cuéntame - pidió serio.

-Los padres descubrieron la vía de escape de la joven Izayoi y se encargaron de arreglarla. Además reforzaron la guardia y le asignaron un escolta - vio como el peli plata asentía -. Y le prohibieron la salida del castillo a menos que sea acompañada del soldado Takemaru.

-¿Takemaru? - repitió un tanto sorprendido y lo recordó -. Creo saber quien es. ¿Algo más?

-N-no mi amo - mintió nervioso.

-Myoga, ¿hace cuánto nos conocemos? - cuestionó -. Sé cuando mientes.

-Es que le hice una promesa a la señorita Izayoi y sería deshonroso para mí fallarle - contestó rápido.

-Myoga... - lo llamó con su frío tono de voz.

-Lamento no poder responderle amo - escuchó como el daiyoukai suspiraba.

-De acuerdo, te lo perdono porque diste tu palabra - se levantó de su asiento.

-Ahora que recuerdo, hay algo más - Inu no Taisho no contestó, pero lo miró de reojo dándole a entender que tenía su atención -. Ese soldado llamado Takemaru le confesó sus sentimiento, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Bien.

-¿Está seguro que esto es lo que quiere mi señor? - preguntó curioso.

-A decir verdad Myoga, ya no se lo que quiero - comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta -. Solo sé que la quiero en mi vida - la abrió y salió dejando al pequeño demonio solo, suspirando.

Inu no Taisho iba caminando por los pasillos de su palacio pensativo. ¿Qué era lo que quería? Perder a su familia no era una opción y perder a la joven humana tampoco lo era. Miró por una ventana y vio como las estrellas dominaron el cielo. Sonrió. Izayoi había rechazado a ese tal Takemaru. Volvió a encaminarse hacia su cuarto con tranquilidad. Necesitaba descansar, al otro día pensaría que hacer.

* * *

El nuevo día había comenzado lluvioso y parecía querer terminar así. Izayoi miró desde su habitación como la intensa tormenta dominaba el territorio de su padre, formando enormes charcos de agua y pequeñas montañas de lodo. Suspiró y sintió como llamaba una sirvienta para ofrecerle un desayuno que ella rechazó.

-Izayoi - la nombraron desde el exterior de su cuarto.

-Takemaru, no te enojes pero necesito estar sola - caminó hacia su cama y se recostó.

-Ábreme por favor - pidió el joven soldado.

-Vete Takemaru, no hagas que me enoje contigo - sollozó -. Por favor...

-Bien - suspiró resignado -. Cualquier cosa, llámame - se retiró molesto. En verdad la amaba, pero ella no quería corresponderle ¿Qué debía hacer para llamar su atención?

Izayoi no quería estar allí. Quería salir sin que la persiguieran por órdenes de su padre. Sabía que podía contar con Takemaru, pero él era solo su amigo de la infancia y no deseaba ilusionarlo, de darle una falsa expectativa.

Luego recordó a Inu no Taisho. Ese daiyoukai que le demostró que no todos los demonios eran un peligro para los humanos. Ese daiyoukai que estaba con ella para protegerla. Ese daiyoukai que tanto quería pero era imposible. Nunca olvidaría esa sensación que sintió cuando le dijo que tenía un hijo y una esposa. Una familia. No quería ser una intrusa, pero tampoco quería alejarse. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso?

Volvió su vista hacia la ventana, la lluvia seguía y cada vez caía con más fuerza. De manera inconsciente y sin importarle que arruinaría su delicado kimono, abrió el vidrio para treparse y salir desde allí, sin ser vista.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que sentía las gotas de agua directo desde el cielo sobre su cuerpo. Sonrió por unos instantes hasta que recordó que podían descubrirla. Sin perder el tiempo, comenzó a buscar una salida. Sabía que por el intenso clima casi ni iban a haber soldados en el lugar, pero no podía darse el lujo de descuidarse ni distraerse.

Corría mientras evitaba ser vista. Las telas de su costosa vestimenta se manchaban cada vez mas y mas, pero ¿importaba? Definitivamente no. Se escabullía y corría por diferentes puntos hasta que descubrió que una de las salidas, la más aislada, estaba sin vigilancia. Era su oportunidad. Sin pensarlo, abrió una portezuela y salió.

"Y prométeme una cosa: Jamás saldrás de tu hogar cuando esté lloviendo. Es muy peligroso y la lluvia hace que se me mezclen los aromas"

Esa advertencia se la había dado el peli plata que tanto ansiaba ver. Se detuvo abruptamente al pensar en la situación. Inu no Taisho no sabía que ella iría al lugar donde siempre se encontraban ni podía esperar que él esté allí. Pero no importaba, ya no.

Comenzó a correr mientras intentaba no caerse ni tropezar. La lluvia se tornaba cada vez mas fuerte, los relámpagos dominaban los cielos, asustándola. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Sin que se diera cuenta, su pie se enganchó con la raíz de un árbol haciéndola caer. Cuando se quiso levantar, su pie dolía demasiado, impidiéndole caminar.

La frustración la dominaba. Tan cerca estaba del lugar que ella tanto ansiaba visitar.

* * *

Inu no Taisho miraba todo el paisaje desde el techo de su palacio. Sus ropas, sus cabellos, su estola, todo él estaba mojado por la tormenta que se tornaba cada vez mas fuerte. Suspiró. El estar bajo la lluvia lo relajaba, siempre había sido así. Además prefería estar en ese lugar a estar adentro recibiendo comentarios irónicos por parte de Irasue o la mirada de desprecio del lado de su hijo. ¿Se lo merecía? Sí, y lo sabía perfectamente, pero aun no quería enfrentarse a ello.

De repente sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorrerle la columna, un mal presentimiento. Todo en su palacio se encontraba en orden. No sentía la presencia de enemigos o de algún ser desconocido. Tal vez Izayoi...

Cuando se le cruzó por la mente que algo le podría haber sucedido, no pensó dos veces en tomar vuelo en dirección al castillo donde vivía ella. Iba apresurado, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. La elevada velocidad en la que levitaba lo ayudó a llegar rápidamente a la zona donde siempre se encontraba con la chica.

Y fue allí donde sintió el aroma a sangre de ella. Ese aroma tan dulce, tan hipnótico y atrayente llamó su atención. Comenzó a desesperarse, eso no era bueno. Debido a que la tormenta era cada vez mas poderosa y los árboles cumplían rol de obstáculo, se le hacía imposible buscarla desde el aire, por lo que decidió descender.

-Maldición Izayoi, te advertí que no salieras con climas así - protestó preocupado. Las corrientes de agua confundía los aromas y eso le impedía poder buscarla en un punto en concreto.

-IZAYOI - gritó, esperando escuchar una respuesta. Pero no fue así.

Los minutos le parecieron horas. Un trozo de tela floreada atascada en una rama le sirvió como pista, aunque no sirvió de mucho. El tiempo seguía pasando y eso lo desesperaba mas y mas.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó un quejido. Estaba cerca y podía seguirlo aunque el sonido de las gotas cayendo a la tierra. Caminó apresurado hasta que por fin la vio moviéndose con mucho esfuerzo mientras se sujetaba a los árboles. Sintió la necesidad de correr hacia ella cuando la vio caerse y gemir de dolor, pero optó por otra cosa.

-¿No te dije que no salieras con lluvia? - cuestionó serio.

-¡Inu no...! - la emoción con la que giró para saludarlo se esfumó en cuanto vio que tenía el ceño fruncido. Carraspeó levemente -. Inu no Taisho, viniste - bajó la mirada apenada.

-Te dije que era peligroso - comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Lo sé pero... - se calló al sentir como el demonio la abrazaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y las lágrimas estaban al borde de salir.

-Me preocupaste mucho, no vuelvas a cometer una locura así - la presionó un poco más.

-E-es que no quería quedarme en mi casa - lo abrazó lentamente -. M-me querían prohibir verte y...y no podía permitirlo - con cuidado, se separó de ella dejando que sus rostros estén apenas distanciados.

-Tonta - y la besó.

Izayoi tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? No importaba ya, ella deseaba eso. Correspondió el beso mientras sus manos subían hacia su cabellera para enredar sus dedos allí. Inu no Taisho, por su parte, la atraía lo mas que podía hacia él y disfrutaba del momento.

Hasta que un estruendoso relámpago hizo que la castaña se sobresalte y diera un pequeño grito, haciendo reír al demonio perro.

-Por aquí cerca hay una cueva - llamó la atención de la joven -. Si quieres podemos ir allí hasta que quieras regresar.

-C-claro - contestó apenada.

-¿Puedes caminar?

-Creo que me lesioné. No puedo apoyar el pie sin sentir un dolor fuerte - informó.

-Está bien - asintió y la alzó entre sus brazos sorprendiéndola.

Ruborizada, se sujetó rodeándole el cuello con sus delicadas manos y lo miró. Parecía estar sonriendo, algo que la extrañó un poco ya que él solía estar serio. Entonces lo imitó y curvó sus labios mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la armadura que cubría su torso.

La caminata no duró mucho. La cueva era bastante grande para comodidad de los dos. Con mucho cuidado, la bajó al suelo haciendo que su espalda quede apoyada contra una roca.

-Muéstrame tu pie - ordenó y la chica obedeció. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a masajearlo, provocándole pequeños quejidos.

-¿C-cómo me encontraste? - gimió de dolor.

-Tuve un mal presentimiento y quise ver que estabas bien - la miró a los ojos -. Menos mal que tomé esa decisión.

-Lo siento - bajó la mirada -. Es que mis padres me prohíben salir y Takemaru que sigue insistiendo...

-¿Insistiendo? - la interrumpió aunque sabía de lo que ella hablaba.

-Él se confesó y yo lo rechacé, pero sigue y yo no le quiero dar una falsa esperanza - se abrazó a sí misma -. Él es mi amigo de la infancia y no puedo verlo de otra manera y que él no lo entienda me molesta mucho.

-Ya, tranquila - dijo calmado ya que lo había escuchado de su boca -. Si él se hace alguna ilusión, es problema de él, no tuyo - le bajó el pie para tomarle delicadamente el mentó y levantarle el rostro -. ¿Entiendes? - la joven asintió y volvió a su labor de masajearle el pie.

Algunos minutos después, cuando sintió que estaba listo, envolvió la extremidad con un pedazo de tela que había arrancado de sus ropajes, poniendo especial atención en el tobillo.

-No deberás moverlo por un tiempo, así que deberías permanecer en tu habitación descansando.

-Pero no estoy en mi habitación - rió.

-No me lo recuerdes - contestó con un dejo de molestia que Izayoi notó.

-Cuando rechacé a Takemaru - el daiyoukai la miró atento -, le dije que lo hacía por un motivo principal - se arrodilló con cuidado para quedar frente al peli plata.

-¿Cuál? - su mirada dorada no salía de encima de la chocolate.

-Le dije que había otro en mi vida. Alguien que me protegía, que me hacía sentir segura - el demonio abrió los ojos sorprendido -. Alguien imposible - acercó su rostro al de Inu no Taisho sin romper el contacto visual.

-¿Quién? - susurró sin poder creerlo.

-Tú - lo abrazó y lo besó de manera apasionada.

El demonio no dudó en corresponder al valiente acto de la humana. Los labios de los dos se movían sin vergüenza, disfrutando del contacto. Acarició de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de la joven atrayéndola hacia él. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, danzando entre ellas.

Un suave gemido escapó del interior de Izayoi, haciendo que Inu no Taisho perdiera por un momento el control y la recostara en el piso, acto que la chica no objetó. Se separaban por instantes para poder respirar y seguían. El daiyoukai sentía que en cualquier momento se descontrolaba y era algo que no quería hacer.

Las manos de él comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo sobre la ropa, haciéndolo disfrutar de las curvas y de los gemidos que liberaba. Sus labios abandonaron los de ella y recorrieron la mejilla para seguir al cuello. Algo en su interior le pedía que despedace sus ropas y que la hiciera suya lo más rápido posible, pero sabía que podía lastimarla, por lo que se esforzaba para mantenerse bajo control.

Con sumo cuidado, fue corriendo las telas del manchado kimono para exhibir lentamente la piel de la muchacha que se sonrojaba más y más. Disfrutando la visión que tenía, besó suavemente el hombro de la chica mientras se dedicaba a desatar los costosos ropajes.

A pesar de la vergüenza, Izayoi disfrutaba del contacto. Le gustaba como Inu no Taisho acariciaba su cuerpo y como se tomaba el atrevimiento de apretar uno de sus pechos, haciéndola liberar un gemido que lo motivó a continuar. Como pudo, hizo llegar sus manos a la plateada cabellera para acariciarlo aunque sea un poco.

Poco a poco, fue exhibiendo los no tan pequeños pechos de la castaña, quien se cubrió el rostro por la pena que le daba la situación. Sonrió y le corrió las manos de la cara.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte - le susurró -. Si quieres que me detenga, sólo dilo.

-N-no por favor - suplicó -. S-solo que es mi...es mi primera vez y estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes - le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla -, yo te cuidaré - y la volvió a besar.

Con una lentitud torturadora, desató el kimono y comenzó a correr las telas para poder vislumbrar el hermoso y delicado cuerpo que la joven ofrecía. Se arrodilló con la sola idea de poder contemplarla. Izayoi , por su parte, se sonrojaba cada vez más y más. El daiyoukai extendió su mano hacia el suave torso y lo acariciaba lentamente, rozando, por momentos, con sus garras. Su mano viajaba desde arriba hacia abajo, descubriendo los puntos más sensibles, aquellos que le arrancaban gemidos y suspiros.

Nuevamente el peli plateado volvió al cuello de la chica para comenzar a besarlo y descender hasta sus pechos, donde, con su boca, tomó uno de sus pezones que se encargo de darle placer mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba al otro libre. Izayoi enredó sus dedos en la cabellera del youkai mientras daba fuertes gemidos de placer.

La castaña se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo aun cubierto totalmente del demonio. Por su cabeza no se le cruzó en ningún momento los problemas que podrían atraer esa relación tan prohibida. Solo disfrutaba. Comenzó a sentir una suave humedad y un cosquilleo en su entrepierna. Su cuerpo parecía moverse por voluntad propia y su boca no quería callarse.

-I-Inu no...-gimió sin poder terminar lo que quería decir.

El mencionado no solo succionaba su botón rosado, sino que también lo lameteaba, mordisqueaba y, por ratos, resoplaba sobre él mientras que el otro era pellizcado, tironeado y presionado. La tuvo así por algunos minutos que, para ella, fueron eternos.

-N-no voy a resistir m-mucho - tartamudeó recibiendo, como respuesta, la sensación de los dedos de él acariciando su clítoris. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte.

El demonio se tomaba el cuidado de no lastimarla con su garra mientras le daba más y más placer. Izayoi estaba en sus límites, sentía como si en cualquier fuera a estallar. Nuevamente fue ascendiendo hacia sus labios para volver a besarse de manera apasionada.

Los espasmos en su entrepierna se hacían más constantes, ya faltaba poco. Se separaron para poder recuperar el aire y fue allí cuando la castaña dio un último grito. Al fin había llegado al clímax. Mientras jadeaba buscando recuperar el aire, sintió como en sus muslos corría su líquido interno.

-¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Inu no Taisho mientras sacaba su mano de intimidad de la chica.

-S-si - susurró -. Nunca... Nunca pensé que me sentiría así - vio como el peli plata sonreía.

-¿Quieres continuar? - ella asintió -. Bien.

Aun a horcajadas sobre ella, comenzó a sacarse la armadura que cubría su tórax. Ella miraba atenta cada movimiento que hacía, pero sintió que todo su rostro se tornaba carmesí cuando viola excitación del demonio bajo las ropas de éste. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta que el otro la estaba observando.

-Última vez que pregunto, ¿segura?

-S-si - se sentó y lo besó suavemente.

Inu no Taisho correspondía de la misma manera mientras se encargaba de desnudarla totalmente. Acarició su espalda con cuidado y, por momentos, se concentraba en sus cabellos. Cuando creyó que él iba a tener que desnudarse a sí mismo, ella lo sorprendió. Desató torpemente el obi e inicio su marcha para desvestirlo.

Estaba nerviosa, pero ya no había marcha atrás. El haori ya yacía en el piso para darle el espectáculo del tonificado torso del demonio, con algunas marcas moradas que delataban su especie. Nuevamente Inu no Taisho la recostó sobre el estropeado kimono, esta vez se ubicó entre sus piernas.

Izayoi se permitió disfrutar de la piel del peli plata acariciándolo a la vez él hacía lo mismo con ella. El daiyoukai llevó su mano hacia su hakama y lo bajó mas de lo necesario para sacar su endurecida masculinidad. En ese momento, cuando vio un dejo de preocupación en los ojos marrones, confirmó que estaba preocupada.

-Tendré cuidado, solo dime si quieres que me detenga - le dijo en voz baja y ella asintió.

Y en esa situación, nuevamente su instinto le pedía que sea brusco y que acabe todo rápido, pero no se lo permitió. No podía hacerle daño a la muchacha que estaba debajo de él, jamás se lo perdonaría.

Con su miembro acarició la virginal entrada nuevamente empapada, haciéndola suspirar por varios minutos hasta que comenzó a entrar. Aunque iba despacio, ella sintió dolor desde el primer momento. En un acto inconsciente, clavó sus uñas en la tonificada espalda del demonio que ni siquiera protestó por el acto.

Inu no Taisho, por su parte, estaba luchando consigo mismo para evitar ser brusco. Esa mujer lo provocaba y lo hacía desde el primer momento que la vio, claro sin que ella se diera cuenta. El sentir como la estrecha entrada se abría solo para él lo hizo sentir en la gloria. "No está bien" se le cruzó por la cabeza, pero no hizo caso, solo siguió.

Con lentitud siguió entrando. Izayoi no pudo evitar contenerse y dio un pequeño grito de dolor, advirtiéndole lo que sentía.

-Izayoi -le susurró -, saldré así...

-¡NO! ¡N-no lo hagas! - imploró mientras aferraba la cintura del demonio con sus piernas -. Yo estaré bien - sonrió -. Es lo que quiero.

Inu no Taisho la miró unos pequeños instantes y la besó, sólo para distraerla de lo que iba a hacer. De una sola estocada entró. La joven abrió abruptamente los ojos y de ellos le comenzaron a salir lágrimas mientras que gemía de dolor. El peli plata sintió el aroma de la sangre, un aroma que lo invitaba a sacar lo peor de él. Aun así se contuvo y continuó besándola. Se separaron para respirar y volvieron a unir sus labios, repitiendo el proceso varias veces hasta que por fin dejó de quejarse.

Inu no Taisho se separó un poco para poder verla. Sus labios, ya rojos por los constantes besos, entre abiertos, sus mejillas estaban en una tonalidad carmesí, su larga cabellera estaba totalmente desparramada y sus ojos... Sus ojos brillaban solo para él. Porque así era, ella era solo para él y lo demostraba haciéndola, al fin, suya.

Entonces comenzó a moverse, con sumo cuidado, haciéndola gemir desde el primer momento. Su entrepierna aun dolía, pero ya no le interesaba ya que también estaba recibiendo una oleada de placer. Placer que solo él podía entregarle. Nuevamente se aferró a su espalda, arañando por momentos la tersa piel.

Gemía su nombre, motivándolo a elevar un poco el ritmo. Estaba extasiado de ella. No supo distinguir cuando comenzó, pero se había vuelto adicto a esa humana que salvó hacia ya bastante tiempo.

-Izayoi - gimió. Su interior le daba demasiada satisfacción. Definitivamente no podía permitir que algo, sin importar que, la aleje de él.

* * *

-IZAYOI - gritó Takemaru preocupado.

Cuando volvió a visitarla, el soldado notó que no respondía por lo que se tomó el atrevimiento de entrar a la habitación de la hija del terrateniente encontrándose con su ausencia.

-¡Maldición! - gritó al ver que el piso que limitaba con la ventana estaba mojado por el agua que entraba desde allí.

Se había escapado y él no hizo algo para evitarlo.

Sin avisar a algún superior, a los padres de la chica o a quien sea, comenzó a buscar. Primero recorrió el terreno, aun sabiendo que la intensa lluvia borraría cualquier rastro. O eso creía hasta que vio la portezuela, por donde ella había salido, mal cerrada. Salió y comenzó a buscar por el bosque.

-Todo es culpa de ese maldito - dijo enfurecido.

Si, lo culpaba a él. Ese sujeto la había corrompido emocionalmente y no quería pensar si lo había hecho de otra manera. El solo hacerse la idea lo hacía rabiar. ¿Por qué no se había fijado en él? Le había jurado su amor y ella solo lo había rechazado con la excusa de que no quería lastimarlo. Pero ya lo había hecho.

Y llevaba un buen tiempo buscando en ese maldito bosque. Lo recorrió casi completamente, hasta que recordó un punto faltante. No muy lejos había una cueva. Si ella estaba allí, podría devolverla al castillo. Tal vez le prometería no decirle a sus padres sobre su acto y ganaría puntos. Sin pensarlo, se apresuró en llegar allí.

-¡Ah! - escuchó estando a varios metros del lugar. Sin dudas era su voz pero, ¿qué le había pasado?

Con sigilo caminó hasta la entrada y, aun manteniéndose oculto, miró hacia adentro, encontrándose con el desagradable espectáculo. Ella, su princesa, su amada, SU Izayoi bajo un sujeto. Se sintió mareado, descompuesto al ver a la joven manteniendo relaciones con ese desconocido. Pero, ¿y si la estaba forzando.

-Izayoi - lo escuchó -, en verdad... En verdad te amo - y de nuevo el gemido de la fémina.

-I-Inu, yo... Yo también. ¡Ah!

Takemaru estaba enfurecido, enervado. Lo único que quería era abalanzarse sobre ese maldito que le sacó su virginidad. Pero había algo que llamó su atención. Ese "maldito" tenía marcas tanto en su rostro como en su tórax y el color de su cabello no era usual.

"Maldición" pensó y se mantuvo quieto. ¿Izayoi, la dulce muchacha con la que él trataba, se había metido con un demonio? No podía atacarlo sin que él o su amada resultaran heridos. Entonces recordó que ella le habló de alguien imposible, entendiendo que ese alguien era el sujeto de la cueva.

El sonido de los gemidos le provocaban cefaleas y malestar, no lo soportaba. Con sigilo, volvió por donde había llegado y tomó la decisión de esperarla en la misma portezuela.

Ya nada sería lo mismo.

* * *

-Inu no... - repitió con placer.

El aludido había perdido la concentración unos instantes ya que había alguien cerca, aunque no se tomó la molestia de detenerse. En todo caso, lo asesinaría aunque sabía que eso la espantaría. Seguía luchando consigo mismo, hasta que la joven volvió a enredar sus piernas en él para hacerlo llegar más profundo mientras seguía repitiendo su nombre pidiéndole más. Había perdido.

Sus ojos se tornaron poco a poco en un tono rojo sangriento y sus colmillos crecieron. El ritmo de las estocadas aumentó, haciéndolo disfrutar más. Los gritos de la chica eran música para sus oídos. Entonces se acercó a su cuello del lado izquierdo y lo llenó de delicados besos hasta que comenzó a lamerlo. Y la mordió. Ella sintió una molestia, pero solo por unos instantes haciéndola continuar disfrutando. Sus afilados dientes desgarraron levemente la delicada piel de la curva en su hombro e inyectó un suave veneno, nada peligroso para la castaña. Abrió la boca y se deleitó con la sangre que seguía saliendo de la herida.

-I-Inu, y-ya no... ¡Ah!

Las estocadas se volvieron mucho más rápidas. Sus pechos iban de arriba hacia abajo por el impulso, el sonido del choque entre ambas pelvis era notorio y su interior parecía estar a unos segundos de estallar. Solo era una cuenta regresiva.

Cinco...

Sus uñas se clavaron aun más en la fuerte espalda, provocándole rayones del que brotaba levemente sangre.

Cuatro...

La presión que impuso con sus piernas en la cintura del demonio aumentó.

Tres...

Los gritos implorando más y advirtiendo su estado eran cada vez más constantes.

Dos...

Su vista parecía borrosa y su mente no procesaba otra cosa que el placer que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Uno...

Su cuerpo tenía mente propia. Se retorcía y movía a voluntad.

Cero...

Al fin llegó al clímax. Su interior se vació en ese instante a pesar de que las estocadas continuaban. Su pecho subía y bajaba buscando aire, sus pezones erectos rozaban con los pectorales del peli plata y su feminidad seguía siendo fuertemente estimulada.

-I-Izayoi - murmuró y acabó en ella, en su interior haciendo que ambos gimieran.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, necesitaban respirar de forma regular. Se mantuvieron así, Inu no Taisho dentro de la castaña, por unos minutos hasta que pudieron respirar normalmente.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó mirándola a los ojos con sus orbes nuevamente ámbares.

-Si, estoy... - sonrió -. Estoy muy bien.

-Me alegro - la besó con cuidado por unos segundos.

-Estoy un poco cansada - confesó.

-Es normal - le acarició la mejilla -. Necesitar recuperar las energías y conmigo así dudo que puedas hacerlo - ambos rieron bajo hasta que él salió haciéndola sentir vacía.

-Gracias - dijo mientras el demonio se acomodaba a su lado cubriéndola con su estola -, en verdad gracias por cuidarme.

Inu no Taisho sonrió mientras la veía quedarse dormida. Sin dudas esa chica lo traía loco y él mismo se había condenado a vivir por y para ella. La mordida que tenía en su cuello era una gran prueba de eso. Le acomodó algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro pensando en que aún habían temas por resolver, siendo que uno de ellos era especialmente peligroso.

Irasue.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** En verdad mil disculpas por el atraso de tres meses D; En verdad no tengo justificativos suficientes. Por eso, a modo de reivindicación, les traje este capítulo super largo que iba a ser diivido en dos partes... ¿Me perdonan? T-T

Al fin llegó el lemon a la historia! ¿Qué les pareció? No estoy al 100% convencida, pero me quería apresurar en actualizar. Además Takemaru los descubrió :O CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN (? En el cap que viene va a haber acción, o quizás no, no se, planifico que poner en su momento xD

¿Me dejan su review? Su opinión para mí es demasiado importante ya que me ayudan a mejorar y, además, me motivan n.n

Sin más que decir, me despido. Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


	5. Drama

**DISCLAIMER: InuYasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a quien mas corresponda.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como Aquarius-chan Art.. Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D Link en mi perfil._

* * *

 **Más Allá de las Circunstancias**

Por Aquarius-chan

 **Capítulo 4: Drama**

Los rayos del sol alumbraron el delicado rostro de la joven, molestándola. La castaña se removió, sintiendo un peso extra en su cuerpo y que algo cálido cubría su cuerpo. Abrió lentamente los ojos y recordó donde estaba. Rememoró la tormenta, la huida, la caía, el encuentro...

Sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí en cuanto recordó lo sucedido en la noche. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo? Se sintió apenada, haciendo que se lleve las manos a su rostro para cubrirlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - la voz, levemente ronca, sonó detrás suyo. Por un momento contuvo la respiración y se giró levemente hasta tenerlo cara a cara.

-S-si - tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Me alegro – el peli plata esbozó una leve sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar -. Buenos días.

Izayoi se acurrucó, aproximándose un poco a él. Los nervios de su despertar se fueron disipando por un sentimiento de comodidad. Inu no Taisho acarició suavemente la castaña cabellera de la joven mientras pensaba en silencio. Definitivamente, lo de la noche anterior, no fue algo que se olvidaría con el tiempo. Ella había llegado a su vida por algo y no la iba a dejar ir.

-Debería irme ya – la escuchó hablar -, mis padres ya deben saber que no estoy en la mansión - suspiró -. Estaré en problemas.

-Si quieres voy contigo – la abrazó y la pegó mas a su cuerpo, sintiendo más la suave piel desnuda.

-¿Podrías acompañarme hasta allí? Hablaré yo sola con ellos – lo miró a los ojos -. Si te ven, tal vez sería un problema mayor. Creo que por el momento es mejor mantener las cosas así.

-Entiendo – le acarició la mejilla y se acercó lentamente a ella para besarla. El beso fue suave, cargado de sentimiento. Inu no Taisho se separó de ella con cuidado y la miró por unos instantes con sus orbes doradas -. Tu ropa ya debe estar seca – se levantó, mostrando así su perfecto cuerpo desnudo, cosa que provocó un sonrojo notorio en la joven, quien seguía cubierta por la estola del demonio.

Lo observó vestirse y buscar la ropa de ella que yacía en unas rocas de la cueva, suponiendo que él la había dejado allí. Se la alcanzó y ella comenzó el trabajo de cubrir su cuerpo. Inu no Taisho, en todo momento, la miraba de reojo sin que ella lo notase, disfrutando del pequeño espectáculo que la castaña le ofrecía. Pero se concentró en la marca de mordida que le había dejado en el hombro izquierdo, Cuando terminó de colocarse el kimono que llevaba el día anterior manchado por el barro, se giró, chocando miradas.

-¿Aún te duele mucho? - le señaló el pie.

-Si - comenzó a saltar hacia él, pero el daiyoukai se adelantó y la tomó en brazos.

Inició la marcha a paso calmo. Sabía que cuando la dejara, no la volvería a ver por un tiempo ya que debía curar su tobillo herido, por lo que se tomó el tiempo para llegar. Inu no Taisho le recordaba que debía mantener el pie en reposo y no debía moverlo. Por momentos estaban en silencio e Izayoi aprovechaba para analizar los rasgos del demonio que la llevaba en sus brazos. Ya no podía negarlo, estaba enamorada y sabía que eso no era correcto, aunque ya no le importaba.

-Ya estamos llegando – le avisó con su voz ronca Inu no Taisho. La joven giró su cabeza y divisó la imponente mansión que habitaba junto a sus padres -. Prométeme que harás lo necesario para curar rápido tu tobillo - suplicó mientras caminaba tranquilamente.

-Lo prometo, pero - bajó la mirada -… no te veré en un tiempo – se lamenta.

-Lo se, te esperaré - agachó su cabeza para poder besarla suavemente deteniendo la caminata mientras Izayoi sujetaba su rostro para atraerlo. Las lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, provocando un leve gemido de parte de la joven. Pero antes de que todo se saliera de control, Inu no Taisho se separó con letanía y pesar -. Debemos seguir.

-Es extraño - susurró la castaña con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es que si supieran que yo me escapé, ¿no nos habríamos cruzado con alguien? Eso o vería movimiento provenientes de mi hogar, pero no se ve nada.

Con la duda en la cabeza de ambos, se acercaron cada vez más a la mansión. Les quedaban unos pocos minutos juntos, algo que no les gustaba. Izayoi suspiró, tener que pasar días sin verlo la entristecía. Inu no Taisho, por su parte, mantenía su mente trabajando, pensando en qué haría con ella, con Irasue, con Sesshomaru. Se tensó cuando pensó en su familia. Definitivamente eso no terminaría bien.

Cuando estaban a unos metros de divisar completamente el lugar, el daiyoukai reconoció un aroma y frunció el ceño, algo de lo que Izayoi pudo percatarse.

-¿Sucede algo? - cuestionó curiosa.

-Si, problemas - contestó un tanto ofuscado. Al fin divisaron la mansión y, con ello, a una silueta que la joven supo reconocer.

-No puede ser - susurró nerviosa.

-Tranquila, yo me encargo – la sujetó con más fuerza al darse cuenta que el soldado los había visto y se estaba preparando para una batalla de ser necesario.

-No por favor, déjame a mí - suplicó -. Hablaré con él.

Inu no Taisho no contestó. Se detuvo a apenas un pequeño par de metros del castaño

-Takemaru...

-Izayoi, deberías ir adentro – la interrumpió serio.

-Takemaru, escúchame - imploró.

-¡Te dije que vayas adentro! - ordenó con molestia.

-No le hables así - habló el peli plata con tono amenazante, sobre todo cuando recordó quien era Takemaru y su presencia la noche anterior.

-Inu no Taisho, para - buscó calmarlo y miró a su amigo -. Vayamos adentro y hablemos con calma.

-Me decepcionas – la miró antes de girarse y adentrase por la portezuela de donde había salido. Ella solo suspiró aliviada al saber que no se amaría algún tipo de confrontación entre ellos.

-Inu no Taisho...

-Él nos descubrió anoche - soltó.

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó con una mezcla de sorpresa y alteración.

-Sentí un aroma extraño y puedo asegurarte que era él - la miró con el ceño un poco más relajado -. Sea como sea, avisaré a Myoga para que se quede contigo. No confío en él.

-De acuerdo – el demonio camina hacia la pequeña puerta y la baja con más cuidado del necesario.

-Debo irme – la mira y la besa con delicadeza para poder separarse a los segundos -. Recupérate pronto.

-Lo haré - le sonrió y se giró dispuesta a entrar.

Inu no Taisho suspiró. Le resultaba triste pensar que tan hermosas horas se verían opacadas por las que seguían. Irasue no se callaría, después de todo había marcado a alguien más. Pero si había algo que lo carcomía, era pensar en el rechazo que su hijo le brindaría.

Gracias a su velocidad y a la ansiedad que tenía, llegó demasiado rápido para su gusto al enorme castillo. Lo sobrevoló para poder aterrizar en la terraza y así evitar cruzarse con sus sirvientes que seguro lo mirarían mal por cargar consigo con el delicioso aroma de la humana con la que había estado.

Cuando se adentró, se fijó en no cruzare con alguien y se encaminó directo a su habitación. Pero Irasue no estaba allí, por lo que aprovechó y se dispuso a darse un baño rápido, para calmar las ansias. Pero su tranquilidad acabó cuando la puerta del lugar se abrió bruscamente.

-Pero miren quien decidió aparecer - comentó sarcástica -. Me tenías sumamente preocupada, creí que no volvería a verte – se llevó la mano a su rostro con un falso drama.

-Irasue...

-¿Puedo acompañarte dentro de la bañera? - lo interrumpió mientras se desvestía.

Inu no Taiaho sintió y se movió un poco para darle más espacio mientras concentraba su vista en el hombro izquierdo, que poco a poco comenzaba a ser desvestido. La cicatriz que él mismo le había hecho ya no estaba en ese lugar. La peli plata terminó de desnudarse y se adentró en la enorme bañera junto a su marido.

-¿Te diste cuenta del error que cometiste? - cuestionó con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

-Irasue, déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué me explicarás? ¿Me dirás cómo una humana te sedujo? ¿Cómo dejas a tu familia de lado por una simple mortal? ¿Cómo te revolcaste con ella, cómo la marcaste olvidándote de mí? - rió -. Inu no Taisho, eres un imbécil.

-Lo siento Irasue - susurró -. No quería lastimarte.

-No te preocupes por mí querido, el daño ya está hecho - suspiró y apoyó su mentón en su mano -. Deberías preocuparte más por Sesshomaru.

-¿Qué sabe él?

-Por el momento nada, pero mi hijo es muy inteligente y no tardará en darse cuenta – lo miró con sus labios curvados -. Deberías estar orgulloso de nuestro retoño, heredó muchas cosas de ti aunque su carácter es peor que el tuyo – comenzó a mirar la perfección de sus manos -, aunque espero que no herede tu mal gusto.

-Irasue, basta – sentenció bajo.

-¿Basta? Querido, si yo no he dicho nada malo ni falso - rió bajo -. Aún así espero a que me vuelvas a marcar, como corresponde y así borres tu error.

-No creo haber cometido algún error - contestó con su ronca voz saliendo del agua mientras la demonesa quedó, por unos segundos, petrificada.

-Querido, lo tuyo fue un simple error provocado por la calentura del momento - respondió con pequeños tintes de sarcasmo.

-Si quieres creer eso... - cubrió su cuerpo y salió de la enorme habitación dejando sola a su esposa fúrica.

Inu no Taisho se vistía mientras Irasue salía del cuarto cubriendo su cuerpo con una delicada bata. Sus ojos estaban cargados de rabia, pero no iba caer en la bajeza de actuar con violencia. Esperaría, después de todo, los dos estaban enlazados hasta el fin de sus días.

* * *

Cuando atravesó la puerta, Takemaru estaba varios metros delante de ella caminando en dirección a la mansión sin prestar atención a cojeo de la chica. Izayoi se sostenía de lo que encontraba en su camino para poder avanzar sin pisar con el pie lastimado, pero era cansador.

-Takemaru – lo llamó pero él no voleó a verla, por lo que desistió y siguió encaminándose.

Desde donde estaba, divisó como entraba a su cuarto a través de la ventana. Se extrañó por ello. ¿Por qué entraría desde allí si ya sabían sobre su fuga? Llegó hasta la improvisada entrada y salida de su cuarto para entrar con mucho esfuerzo y lo vio sentado en su cama con la cabeza gacha.

-Nadie sabe que escapaste, hice lo posible porque no descubrieran tu ausencia - soltó.

-Takemaru, yo...

-Por un demonio Izayoi – la interrumpió para luego liberar una amarga risa -. Me rechazaste por un demonio - murmuró.

-Si, por él te rechacé - sostuvo decidida.

-Te obligó, ¿verdad? - ella negó -. Izayoi, maldita sea, no lo cubras.

-NO LO ESTOY CUBRIENDO - levantó la voz -. No lo estoy cubriendo - susurró para sí -. Yo en verdad lo quiero. No – se corrigió -. Lo amo. Amo a Inu no Taisho con todo mi ser. Él me mostró lo que era el mundo, me ayudó y protegió por tanto tiempo que me provocaron todos estos hermosos sentimientos en mi interior - sollozó.

-¡Te entregaste a un demonio! ¿No tienes dignidad? ¿No tienes...?

-¡Sí, tengo dignidad! Tengo la dignidad suficiente como para entregarme a alguien que amo y no a cualquiera con el que me tenga que conformar. Me entregué a alguien que siente lo mismo que yo, ¿y sabes qué, Takemaru? No me importa que sea un demonio, no me importan los obstáculos, no me importan quienes se interpongan, no me importa nada - lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Izayoi...

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mí, pero te pido amablemente que me dejes en paz por favor - llegó, como pudo, hasta su cama donde se sentó y comenzó a masajear su tobillo. Takemaru la observó y suspiró.

-Llamaré a alguien para que venga a verte en unos minutos - caminó hasta la puerta -. Sería mejor que te cambies de ropa al menos - salió dejándola sola.

Izayoi se sentía dolida por la actitud de su amigo. Entendía lo que sentía puesto a que ya lo había rechazado. Sus palabras dolían, pero no iba a retractarse por lo que dijo. Se dirigió al baño y se desvistió, dispuesta a adentrarse al agua.

Enjabonó su cuerpo, pero se detuvo en la curva de su hombro izquierdo, de donde sobresalía la herida causada por el mordisco que le dio Inu no Taisho.

-¿Por qué lo habrá hecho? - se preguntó mientras acariciaba la indolora marca.

Suspiró. Esperaría a Myoga para preguntarle. Por el momento solo quería descansar y verlo, pero eso ya era imposible. Se conformaría recordándolo, a él y la noche que pasaron juntos.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 **Comentarios de la autora:** No tengo perdón por mi demora pero pasaron muchas cosas en este tiempo. Solo me queda pedirles disculpas u.u Este cap, por algún motivo me costó horrores escribir, además del hecho de que no quedé conforme, pero tenía que dar señales de vida e.e

Opiniones? Con sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar :) Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible ya que están cada vez mas cerca las vacaciones de invierno. La estoy haciendo muy perra a Irasue, prometo cambiar eso D: Realmente la adoro, es un excelente personaje.

Sin mas que decir, saludos y nos leemos luego.


End file.
